Face Value
by peytona05
Summary: When a mysterious young woman comes to town, Goober begins to get to know her and must soon decide whether to ignore his feelings or give in to them.
1. Prologue

Goober walked into the diner, not surprised by the fact that he was the only customer. Everyone else was at the dance.

He sat at the counter and stared down at the marble top, only to be startled by the waitress clearing her throat.

"Oh, hey Olive," he said. "I'll have a plate of spaghetti and a milkshake."

Goober looked back down at the counter, almost not noticing when Olive placed his order in front of him. He offered a weak smile as he thanked her, but he didn't pick up his silverware.

She watched him for a few moments before speaking. "Goober, are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I was just thinking."

The truth of the matter was, thinking was about the only thing he'd been able to do the last several days. He had only one thing on his mind, and it had him so distracted until he was ready to spit.

He'd barely spoken the words before the bell over the door jingled, and in walked the reason his thoughts were so jumbled.

Louise.


	2. Chapter 1

A young woman stepped off the bus with a small tote bag in hand. After retrieving her suitcase, she looked one direction then the other before crossing the street.

As she entered the courthouse, she was greeted by the sight of a kind-looking man in a uniform behind the desk. Just the man she was looking for.

He looked up from his paperwork and offered a gentle smile. "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. "Sheriff Taylor, I'm new in town, and I know you don't know me, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

xXxXx

Andy briefly looked the young lady over. Thirty-ish, shoulder-length brown hair and deep blue eyes, a shy but charming smile. He'd never seen her before, she was right about that. Yet somehow she knew exactly who he was.

He rose to pull out the chair from Barney's desk. He spoke as he did so.

"Well, sure. You come right on in and have a seat, and we'll talk."

xXxXx

Forty-five minutes later, Andy walked her to the door, giving her directions to Helen's house.

"Thank you for your time, Sheriff Taylor, and I really appreciate you calling Miss Crump and working it out for me to stay with her while I'm here."

"First of all, it's Andy and Helen," he responded. "Second, it's our pleasure. You just make yourself at home and enjoy your stay. And listen, you come over to my place tonight with Helen for supper."

"Oh, but I don't want to impose," she argued.

"You won't be. The more, the merrier. Besides, how do you expect to get to know the folks in town by staying home? You can start by meeting my Aunt Bee and my boy Opie."

She offered Andy a conceding smile. "Well, all right. Supper it is."

The pair waved good-bye before the young lady walked away. Andy closed the door behind her and returned to his desk. A few minutes passed before he looked away from his paperwork and back toward the door.

The lady that just left certainly had an interesting story, and when he'd called Helen, she'd asked them both to keep her presence as quiet as possible. Eventually, however, she would need a good cover story, because in this small town, questions and rumors would arise sooner or later.

Andy was just glad that he'd had enough foresight to come up with one while she'd still been in his office.

xXxXx

The following morning, as Andy walked into the courthouse, he was surprised to find Goober inside.

"Hey Andy, I been waiting for you."

"So I see," he replied with a smile. "What can I do for you, Goob?"

"Well, I come out the diner last night, and I seen you drive by with Helen and another girl in the squad car. I was just wondering who she was."

 _Mm-hm. It's started already._

Andy crossed the room and sat behind his desk as he answered. "She's a friend of Helen's, visiting from out of town. Name's Louise."

"The middle of the week's kind of a strange time to start a visit, ain't it? What's she gonna do while Helen's in school?"

Andy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I expect she's brought a book or two with her. Maybe she'll come into town for lunch, do some shopping afterwards."

"Ain't that just like a girl, reading and shopping? Well, how long's she gonna be here? You know we got that church picnic Saturday afternoon."

"I reckon she'll be here at least that long." Andy had been rifling through a desk drawer, but paused and looked up when a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Goober, you wouldn't happen to be fishing for a date, would you?"

xXxXx

Goober couldn't help but chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I figure somebody ought to show her around while she's here."

"Well, now I don't know about that, Goob. She's kind of shy, and she seems like the type of girl that likes to stay by herself. And like I say, she's from out of town. I don't know that she'd want to spend her free time with a stranger."

Goober pondered this for a few moments before asking, "Well, you could ask her, couldn't you? Maybe you could fix it so that we could double."

xXxXx

Andy had to work not to roll his eyes as he sighed. Keeping Louise's presence quiet would be hard to do if she spent much time with Goober. He was a nice guy, and he meant well, but there were times he had trouble keeping a secret.

He had to admit, however, that Goober tended to be a little on the shy side himself, and whenever he was with a pretty girl, he fared better in a group. It sounded as though he really wanted to meet Louise, and Andy supposed it would be better if he and Helen were there.

"Well, all right," Andy reluctantly agreed. "I'll talk to Louise; maybe she wouldn't mind the four of us going to the picnic together."

Goober smiled. "Thanks, Andy. Let me know what she says."

Andy watched him leave, then shook his head in frustration. What on earth had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 2

A knock sounded at the door just as Helen and Louise were about to sit down to dinner. Helen opened the door, and Andy walked in without waiting for an invitation.

Helen couldn't stop a sarcastic smile from forming as she asked, "Hello Andy, won't you come in?"

Andy smiled back as he apologized for barging in, then wanted to know if he could speak to Louise.

"She's in the kitchen. Louise, will you come in here, please? It's Andy - he needs to talk to you."

xXxXx

"Good evening, Andy."

Andy didn't answer right away. He'd spent the entire day trying to figure out how to ask Louise about Goober. He still wasn't sure.

"Hey, Louise. I wanted to stop by and see how your day was."

"Oh, it was fine. I didn't do very much, just stayed around the house. You know, settling in."

"Well, that's nice," Andy responded.

Several moments of silence passed. Then Louise asked, "Andy, is there something on your mind?"

 _Well, here goes._

xXxXx

There was something on his mind, all right. Louise could tell by his feeble attempt at small talk. And the fact that he couldn't quite look her in the eye concerned her.

"I had a visitor this morning," he started. "You know what? Maybe you'd better sit down. Maybe we'd all better sit down. Anyhow, I had a visitor this morning, and he was asking an awful lot of questions about you."

Louise opened her mouth to speak, but Andy hurried to continue.

"That doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. Fact is, the only reason he's asking questions at all is because we drove by the diner last night, and he saw as he was coming out. He only wants to take you to the church picnic on Saturday. Helen and I would be there the whole time, so it's not like you'd have to worry about being alone with him."

Louise almost thought her heart sped up and slowed down at the same time, if that were possible. Before she'd even stepped off that bus yesterday, she'd known she only wanted to spend a few quiet days in Mayberry; she wasn't sure a date, even on a church picnic, would quite fit the bill.

Louise looked up from her hands when she realized the sheriff had gone quiet. Now she knew how he'd felt when he first walked in. He hadn't known how to ask, anymore than she knew how to answer.

She asked a simple question. "Who was it?"

He hesitated. "Goober Pyle, from the filling station. He all but begged me to set him up with you, but if you'd rather not, I'm sure he'll understand."

xXxXx

Andy was having a hard time reading Louise's facial expression. He couldn't decide if she would simply refuse, or if she'd accept out of pity. He watched as she silently bit her lip.

Finally she spoke. "I don't know. I know I said I wanted to get know some of the people here, but a blind date isn't exactly what I had in mind." She paused. "You promise you'll be there the entire time? You won't leave?"

Andy glanced at Helen before they both began to nod. He spoke for the two of them.

"The whole time. We just need to make sure we stick to the story we came up with yesterday."

xXxXx

Helen mostly listened as vague details were reviewed. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea for Louise to spend much time with Goober. If he ever got wind of her story, her cover could very well be blown, if only by accident. She, Andy, and Louise would have to very careful in what they told him.


	4. Chapter 3

Goober had been floating on Cloud 9 the last two days, ever since Andy had told him that Louise had agreed to go with him to the picnic. He hadn't thought the day would ever get here, but it was finally Saturday, and he wanted to make sure he looked his best. He took his favorite jacket out of the closet before slicking his hair down one more time, then made his way to the church, eager for the introductions to be made.

xXxXx

Louise came downstairs wearing a pale blue dress she'd gotten at Weaver's the day before. This picnic had her so nervous that she hadn't been sure she had a decent thing to wear.

She helped Helen pack the picnic basket and sat it on the backseat next to her when Andy picked them up. She spent the entire car ride wringing her hands, almost anxious for the day to simply end.

Andy drove the car alongside the curb in front of the church, and as Louise waited for Andy to open the door for her, she looked out her window and saw a young man rise from the church steps and walk toward the car. She needed no introduction to tell her that this was Goober Pyle.

xXxXx

Goober stopped a few feet from the squad car and waited for Andy and the girls to exit the car. He couldn't help but smile as Louise stepped out from the backseat. She was prettier than the dim street lights had shown a few nights earlier. Her blue eyes sparkled, and when she smiled at him, it was shy but sincere. Suddenly he was nervous, and he returned her shy smile.

xXxXx

Andy made the introductions, and as the foursome made its way to an empty spot to spread out the blanket, Goober hurriedly pulled him to one side.

"Andy, you and Helen ain't gonna leave or nothing, are you?" he asked. "You'll be there the whole time, right?"

Andy smiled to himself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all, setting Louise up with Goober. They sounded just like each other.

He answered as he patted Goober on the shoulder. "Don't worry; we're not going anywhere."

xXxXx

Louise slowly felt herself growing more comfortable around Goober, even going so far as to chuckle a little at his impressions of Cary Grant and Edward G. Robinson. Even when the expected questions about her background started, she found that she didn't really mind.

"What do you do, Louise? Where are you from?"

"I'm a writer from South Carolina."

"What do you write?"

"Mostly short stories, a little poetry."

"What about your family? Any of them writers?"

Louise smiled at the way the question was worded. "No. My sister lives over in Greensboro; she works in a bank. My father lives there too; he just retired from working for the county."

"What about your mama?"

xXxXx

Louise went silent for a few moments before answering. "She passed away about a year ago."

Goober immediately regretted asking that last question. He quickly apologized before changing the subject. "So…South Carolina, huh? Well, what brings you here?"

xXxXx

Louise bit her lip briefly as she glanced at Helen and Andy. This was one question they hadn't expected.

"Well…I just felt like taking a trip…wanted a change of scenery. So I called Helen and asked if I could visit her for a few days."

xXxXx

Helen let out a silent sigh of relief. For having to come up with an answer on the spot, Louise had done a good job of keeping it as vague as the others. But she was now worried that Goober might start asking questions that didn't have such ready answers. She decided that it was time to intervene.

"Well, as much as I hate to see this afternoon end, I do have some papers to finish grading. Louise, didn't you say something about some sewing you wanted to get done?"

She watched as Louise glanced at her, then at Goober, then back at her.

"I did say that, didn't I? I suppose if we stay much longer, I'll be too tired to work on it tonight."

xXxXx

Goober walked with the others back to the squad car, not ready for the day to be over.

"I had a good time today, Louise. I'm glad you came."

She smiled at him. "I enjoyed it too, Goober. Thanks for asking me."

As he opened the car door for her, he asked one more question. "Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow?"

xXxXx

She hated having to turn him down. "I'm sorry, I can't tomorrow. Helen and I are going to the Taylors' after church."

Louise watched his shoulders droop, and she hurried to continue. "If you're free, I can make it Monday night."

He smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven."

She returned his grin with a shy smile of her own. "I can't wait. Will I see you at church in the morning?"

After hearing Goober say he'd be there, Louise finally climbed in the car, and he closed the door behind her. She offered one last smile through the window, turning away from the glass only after she saw him wave goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4

Before going to bed, Helen crossed the hall and knocked on Louise's open bedroom door.

Louise smiled as she put down the book she was reading. "Hi."

Helen entered the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "So, did you have a good time today?"

"I did. I wasn't sure I would, but Goober's a really nice guy, and I enjoyed getting to know him. I'm looking forward to seeing him again Monday night."

Helen hesitated, trying to decide how to word what she was thinking. When she didn't speak again, Louise asked a question. "What's the matter?"

"Well," Helen began, "the fact is, I'm a little concerned about your date with Goober. You've only spent one day with him, and he almost asked one too many questions as it was. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you were able to avoid going into a lot of detail, but if he starts asking questions again, it may not be so easy next time. Just promise me you'll be careful Monday night."

Louise smiled gently. "I promise. I'll be careful."

Helen rose to leave. "Okay. Good night, Louise."

xXxXx

Louise couldn't stop her smile from fading when Helen left the room. She knew Helen was right. Goober had asked a lot of questions this afternoon, and she'd done her best to stick to the story Andy had come up with. But if Goober asked just the right question, the whole thing could unravel.

On the other hand, she knew liked him and wanted to see him again. The thought crossed her mind that if she was going to keep seeing Goober, eventually she'd have to tell him the truth.

xXxXx

Goober whistled as he made his way up the walk to Helen's house Monday evening. He really liked Louise and wanted to show her a good time while she was in town. If he only could figure out what she saw in him. When she'd first agreed to the picnic, it had briefly crossed his mind that maybe she said "yes" because she felt sorry for him. But when she'd agreed a second time, he was sure she meant it.

He rang the doorbell, and moments later the door opened. On the other side stood Louise, a sweater draped across her shoulders.

"Hey Louise, you about ready to go?"

"All set." She looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you in a little while, Helen. I won't be long."

She joined him on the porch and closed the door behind her. She smiled at him, and Goober couldn't help but grin at the expression on her face. He may not be a genius, but he thought he recognized a look that said she liked him.

xXxXx

Louise smiled softly at the arm that Goober offered, and she linked hers through it. They walked slowly around the block, and she was quiet as he told her about his day. He stood a full head taller than her, and she looked up at him as she listened to stories about clogged carburetors and squeaky brakes.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point, Goober's arm shifted from her arm to her shoulders. Even in a small town like Mayberry where nothing happened, the gesture made her feel safe, and she leaned in to wrap an arm around his waist.

xXxXx

Goober was glad it had gotten dark, because he could tell that a blush had crept into his cheeks. He'd spent the entire evening trying to talk himself into wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and her gesture told him he'd done the right thing.

As the pair passed through the gate in Helen's fence, Goober lowered his arm and pocketed his hands.

"Hey Louise, I got the day off tomorrow, and there's a carnival over in Mt. Pilot. You wanna go?"

xXxXx

Louise didn't answer right away. She wanted to go, but she hesitated because of her conversation with Helen a couple nights before. Goober had just asked her for a third date, and she knew she needed to tell him everything, but somehow she couldn't find the words. Instead, she heard herself asking what time she should be ready.

"I can be here about 9," he answered. "Is that too early?"

She shook her head negatively. "No, that sounds fine. Thanks for the walk, Goober. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Louise. See you tomorrow."

She watched him leave, then went inside. She slowly made her way upstairs, in no hurry for the evening to end. She had a feeling, though, that tomorrow would be the day that Goober learned everything.


	6. Chapter 5

It was early Tuesday evening when Goober and Louise returned to Mayberry. Goober glanced at Louise, who'd been quiet on the ride home. She was looking out her window, and cradled on her lap was a brown teddy bear he'd won for her at the ring toss. She didn't seem to notice that they'd made it back to Helen's house. He exited his truck, walked around to open her door, and smiled when she jumped at the sight of him.

"You look kinda tired," Goober said. "Guess it's a good thing we're home."

She smiled at him. "Maybe a little, but it's such a beautiful night that I'm not ready to go in yet. Would you like to sit on the porch for a while?"

"Okay. How much longer you reckon you'll be in town?"

Louise shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just taking it one day at a time. I've really enjoyed being here."

They were both quiet for a few moments, then both spoke at the same time."

"Goober - "

"Louise - "

They chuckled, and Goober motioned for her to go ahead, but Louise pointed at him and said "No, you first."

Goober chuckled again before he spoke. "If you're still here this weekend, we've got a dance Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. We could stop by the diner for a bite to eat, then head on over to Town Hall. How's that sound?"

xXxXx

Louise turned her gaze from his face to the porch. She'd spent the entire ride home trying to find the words to say. After hearing his invitation to a dance three days away, she knew it was now or never.

"Goober, I'd love to, but - "

"Great," he interrupted. "Would 6:30 be all right?"

"Goober, I need to tell you something. Remember at the picnic when you were asking me all those questions? Well, everything I told you was true, but there's a lot more to it than the little bit of information that I gave you."

"What do you mean?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not just a writer from South Carolina. I…I'm from about 50 years into the future."

xXxXx

Goober's heart skipped a beat as his movement stilled. He wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"You're from the future?"

She bit her lip as she nodded slowly. "Yeah, and where I'm from…you don't exist in the real world." She took a deep breath. "You, Andy, Helen, everybody you know…you all live in my television set."

Goober rose from the porch swing. Never in his life had he heard anybody talk the way she was. Did she really expect him to believe what she was telling him?

"We live in your TV set, and you're from the future? Well, how'd you end up here?"

Louise shook her head. "I don't know exactly. I was interested in writing a story about Mayberry. I got in my car one day, and the next thing I knew, I was getting off the bus across the street from the courthouse."

Another question came to mind. "Do Andy and Helen know?"

She nodded. "When I got here, I figured it would be better if I went ahead and told Andy the truth, him being sheriff and all. And Helen…well, when I told Andy I didn't want a lot of people knowing I was here, he thought it would be a good idea if I didn't stay at the hotel, right in the middle of town. Look, I know it doesn't make any sense - I know it sounds crazy - but it's the truth."

xXxXx

Louise's heart was breaking. She could tell he didn't believe her, and she had no way of proving her story to him.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Goober, please. It really is the truth."

She watched Goober back up a few steps, and tears filled her eyes as he made his way down the stairs.

xXxXx

He worked to keep his voice from wavering as he spoke. "It's getting kinda late, and I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna head on home." He paused. "Good night."

He walked to his truck without looking back, and it almost killed him. He liked her a lot, and he'd been sure she liked him too. If she didn't want to see him again, why didn't she just say so?


	7. Chapter 6

There wasn't a lot of business at Wally's the next day, which suited Goober just fine. He'd been awake most of the night, trying to make sense of what Louise had tried to tell him.

It couldn't be true, that bit about Mayberry not being real. He'd grown up here, and except for the time he'd spent in the National Guard, he hadn't lived anywhere else. It was a small town, but it was his town. He knew it like he knew the back of his hand. Myers Lake, Floyd's Barber Shop, Wally's Filling Station - not real?

And as for Louise coming here from the future, that wasn't possible, either. Time travel was a lot of fun to read about, but even Goober knew it didn't actually happen. Did she really think so little of him that she believed he'd fall for a story like that?

A horn honked for service, and Goober walked outside to see who it was. Andy was climbing out of the squad car.

"Hey Goob, fill 'er up, will you?"

He nodded without saying a word and proceeded to do as he was asked. He watched Andy walk over to the cooler for a bottle of pop, then he made his way back to the car. They both stood silently for a couple minutes before Andy spoke.

"She left this morning."

Goober glanced at him before looking down at the ground. He said in a low voice, "I kinda figured she would."

"Helen said she cried for an hour after you left last night."

Andy's statement did nothing to make Goober feel better. He hadn't tried to hurt her.

"I didn't know that."

Both men fell silent again, but only a few moments passed before Andy said, "You know, when Louise came into town last week, she had no intention of spending much time with any one person. I tried to tell you that. But once she met you, it was your company she enjoyed more than anybody else's."

Goober turned his gaze back to Andy. He wasn't making any more sense than Louise had been.

"Why me? I just work at a filling station. I ain't nobody special."

xXxXx

Andy had never been more serious in his life. "You were to Louise."

He paid Goober for the gas and climbed back into the car. Before he was able to crank the engine, Goober asked one more question.

"That story of hers - do you believe it?"

Andy nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, I believe it. I know it's kind of a tall tale, but here's why I think she's telling the truth. Why would a pretty girl like Louise tell a crazy story like that, then cry her eyes out after the fella she told it to walks out on her, unless it was true?"

xXxXx

Goober watched Andy pull away from the filling station, and he stood there with more on his mind than he'd ever thought possible. Instead of clearing things up, all Andy had done was give him more to study on.

The truth of the matter was, Goober was so confused that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to sort things out.

xXxXx

Goober walked into the diner Friday night, not really surprised that he was the only customer. Everyone else was at the dance.

He sat at the counter and stared at the marble top, only to be surprised by the waitress clearing her throat.

"Oh, hey Olive. I'll have a plate of spaghetti and a milkshake."

Goober looked back down at the counter, almost not noticing when Olive placed his order in front of him. He offered a weak smile as he thanked her, but he didn't pick up his silverware.

She watched him for a few moments before speaking. "Goober, are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I was just thinking."

He'd barely spoken the words before the bell over the door jingled, and in walked the reason his thoughts had been so jumbled the last couple days.

Louise.


	8. Chapter 7

Out of the corner of his eye, Goober watched her take a corner booth. He tried to steady his heartbeat as he listened to her order a turkey sandwich with a glass of tea. He hadn't thought he'd ever see her again, and while he was surprised, he had to admit that he was glad too.

He finally talked himself into getting up and going over to her table.

"Hey, Louise. Mind if I sit down?"

xXxXx

She looked up at Goober. He looked as miserable as she felt. Louise hated how they'd parted ways, and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since she last saw him. She nodded and motioned to the seat across from her.

xXxXx

Goober had so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to begin. Finally he blurted, "Louise, I didn't mean to hurt you the other night. I only walked off the way I did 'cause…well, everything you were saying didn't make no sense, and it scared me. And I reckon the only reason it scared me was 'cause I'd started to like you. I thought you didn't wanna see me again and were just trying to be nice about it."

xXxXx

Louise couldn't keep her heart from melting at the pitiful expression on his face. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd been thinking a lot about her. She wanted to convince him that she hadn't been trying to get out of seeing him again, that what she'd told him was the truth.

"Goober, if I didn't want to see you again, I wouldn't have come back tonight. I have something to show you."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a photograph, sliding it across the table facedown as she said, "I found this in a box that belonged to my mom. It was taken when I was two years old."

xXxXx

Goober didn't reach for the picture right away. For a moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to see it. But the look on her face said she needed him to look at it. She'd come back because she thought it was important.

He lifted it from the table, but before turning it over, he took a close look at the written date on the back - 1988, more than twenty years away. The thought crossed his mind that it was impossible, and he was tempted to walk out, but then he remembered how badly he'd hurt Louise the last time he'd done so.

Goober slowly turned the photo over. The image was in color, and it showed two little girls. A black-haired girl about 8 or 9 sat on the couch in red and white pajamas, and brown-headed toddler was on the floor in yellow footed pajamas. They weren't paying any attention to the camera. They were looking at the television, and on the screen was a black-and-white image of…

"Andy," he whispered. "That's Andy."

He dropped the photograph back on the table, unable to take his eyes off of it. Several moments passed before he was able to speak again.

"You really were telling the truth. It sounded like you were just talking crazy; none of it made any sense. But…Louise, that's really Andy on your TV set. And the date on the back…"

Goober took a deep breath and forced himself to swallow. Everything she'd told him was true. She really was from the future, and Mayberry was…

But what did all this mean for him? He liked Louise a lot, but she'd just proven to him that they weren't from the time period, let alone the same reality. Things between them would never get any more serious than they were right now. Maybe things weren't as serious as he thought.

"Why'd you even bother going out with me when you knew all this from the start?"

xXxXx

Louise had wondered if he'd ask about that. She reached out and placed her hand on his.

"Goober, I reckon I can understand how it all sounded. I guess I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. Maybe it would've been better if I'd been honest right from the beginning. But I wasn't, and neither of us can do anything to change that. As for saying 'yes' all those times…well, at first, I guess I was just trying to be kind. But at the picnic last weekend, I kept thinking what a nice guy you were. I really did want to go to the carnival and on that walk with you, no matter where I come from. And that's the honest truth."

xXxXx

Goober nodded. He believed her. Somehow, this time he knew what she was saying was the truth.

"Louise, I'm glad you came back. You know, it's not all that late. We could still make it to the dance. If you're interested."

A shy smile crossed her face. "Well, I'm not exactly dressed for dancing, but I wouldn't mind a movie. Do you know what's playing?"

"It's William Holden's new one." He returned her smile. "Well, the movies it is. Finish your sandwich; I'll go settle the bill."

He glanced over his shoulder as he waited for Olive to give him his change. He knew he wasn't anywhere near understanding everything about Louise; the fact that the television was his home fifty years from now was something he didn't take to easily. One thing he was sure of, he enjoyed being with her. Even if he didn't exist, his feelings for her did.

They walked down the street arm in arm, and sat through the movie with a box of popcorn between them. Afterwards, as Goober walked Louise back to Helen's, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When they sat down on the porch swing, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Maybe Goober didn't exist outside of television, but Louise sure had a way of making him feel like he did. And real or not, if she cared for him half as much as she seemed to, then he wasn't going to question it. He was going to take it at face value.


End file.
